I have no idea why
by KuroDahlia
Summary: Hakuryuu is unsure of his feelings and gets jealous when he saw Alibaba and Morgianna talking. Later that night, he drags him to his bedroom and hears /something/ he never expected to hear. An AliHaku oneshot. Rated T.


**Title: I have no idea why  
Rated: T  
Summary: Hakuryuu is unsure of his feelings and gets jealous when he saw Alibaba and Morgianna talking. Later that night, he drags him to his bedroom and hears /something/ he never expected to hear.**

**_FIRST FANFIC OF MAGI AND IT'S A ONESHOT. BEWARE OF MY AWFUL GRAMMAR. _**

* * *

I grit my teeth. It has been a while now since Alibaba-dono and Lady Morgianna has started to converse and _I can't hear anything _given our distance. And I don't know why am I even hiding. I coil my hands, forming it into a fist and my nails is digging my flesh but I don't care. It vexed me. The way they converse. Lady Morgianna is laughing at Alibaba-dono's words and he also laughs, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. _And I'm like a stalker. _My whole body trembles and I have no idea why.  
  
My breath is sharp as I suck the air in great necessity. My lungs starts to feel like it's on fire and I can feel beads of sweat forming in my forehead, slowly running on my pale face. I gulp the huge lump that has formed in my throat and I can barely breathe.

I try to avert my sight and quietly ran so they wouldn't notice and I have no idea if they did. I just ran, without looking back because I don't know, maybe if I do, both of them would be looking at me and it terrifies me. _It greatly terrifies me._

When I know that I was already away from them, _away from their line of sight_, I lean on a wall using my wooden left arm and I breathe and sucked and huffed and I feel lightheaded from all the running. _What the hell am I doing? _I ask myself and convinces my mind that I do not have the answer to provide for the questions that continuously ran on my head. I clutch my chest and it tightens by each passing moments and I have no idea why.

I return to my room and sink on my bed, not bothering to change my sweaty and sticky clothes. And I roll on the side and _fuck_, I fell on the hard concrete. I wince and pull myself up in a sitting position and I throw my head down because I don't know what to do, _what to feel._ And I deeply sigh.

I simply watch the sun falling down, hiding and leaving the world dark. And I swear, I have been sitting there for hours without budging a bit. _I'm such an idiot, I should be training_. I stand up and heads to the door. My cold hand twisting the golden door knob and I can hear it unlock when I hear a voice. _His voice_.

I start to tremble and the doorknob does too. My lips slightly hung open and twitched and again, _I can't breath _and I have no idea why.

His voice seemingly came from quite a distance and I can hear footsteps starting to move _heading in my room's direction._ I merely stand on the doorway, still gripping the doorknob and _I swear, when I heard a footfall directly in front of my room, I hastily twist the doorknob and slipped an arm out and grabbed whomever was the person behind it and dragged him inside my room _and I have no idea why.

I then pin the person I grabbed on the wall and I know that it was him. _Alibaba._ It is dark but his golden hues shines and I start to have a great urge to kiss it. He is in a stupor, a bead of sweat dripping in the side of his face and I unconsciously click my tongue.

"H-hakuryuu?" He stutters and his brows nervously knots, I can see him shiver and it hurts. _My heart hurts_ and again, I have no idea why.

I don't say a word, I simply stare at him and I clutch his shirt and roughly throws him on my bed. I can hear him groan and I know that the way he landed was quite painful.

I slip into the bed and he was against it and I am on top of him. I continue what I did earlier, _staring without letting a word escape from my mouth._

"O-oi, Hakuryuu! What the hell is going on with you?" He demands and I don't answer because I have no idea why.

I lean and bury my head on his neck and my breath is warm against his skin. "Alibaba-dono.." I whisper and he produces a strange sound; One that I never expected to come out of his kissable lips: _A moan. _I slightly gasp and draw my head back to take a good look on the face, _on the person,_ I secretly adored. He is _blushing._ And I am forced to swallow all my saliva because he looks hot.

"H-hakuryuu..." He calls on my name and I clench the sheets hard because _I am tempted_ to touch him and make him mine but I know; deep inside, I know; That if I did, he will hate me and I will hate that.

I am brought back in my senses when I feel a warm hand cupping the entirety of my left cheek and I look down and he _smiles_ at me. I then realize that I should not have done this and feels that my whole being has awoken and my rationality and senses does as well.. I tremble and I know he noticed. "A-alibaba-dono, I-I-" I stutter, because that was the only thing I could ever do and _damn, I want to die because I am so pathetic. _

He raises his hands and wrap it on my back and pulls me closer, _way too closer_, to him and our faces are inches apart. A soft chuckle escapes his lips and I have no idea why.

"I know." He starts to speak and a sad smile envelops his whole feature. " You were watching me and Morgianna earlier, haven't you?" I flinch and I am scared. _I am so so scared. He will hate me. _

I forcibly shut my eyes close. I don't want to see him because he probably does not wish to see me either. He will probably push me and get out of this room and stay away from me and it frightens me.

Suddenly, I felt a soft moisture press on my lips. I slowly open my eyes to see him pressing his lips against mine. And my eye widens in shock; in utter surprise. When he breaks the kiss, a stupid grin is painted on his face and with his usual cheerful tone, he says " I told you that I know, right? I may be naive and oblivious but not to the point that I haven't realized what you truly felt."

Tears prickle on the corner of my eyes and it leisurely falls from my watery mismatched turquoise hues, tracing my cheeks and dripping from my chin. Alibaba, who is below me, starts to panic, stammering in his words and sighs at the end of it. " You don't need to cry, Hakuryuu. I won't reject you or anything. More like, the oblivious one is you, not me!" He then squarely looks at me in the eye and pouts, "Because you didn't even noticed that I liked you."

I swear, my tears has become a magnificent waterfall. And he gently wipes it with his thumb, "Y-yes, truly, I was very oblivious. All I have in mind is my love for you and have never considered your feelings." I help him wipe my tears and bends closer and once again, our lips met. And I slip and whisper to his ear, "Alibaba-dono, I love you." And my lips curves into a smile and I have no idea why.  



End file.
